Herakles x Akilina
by Bunnie of Lavender Flames
Summary: When a stray cat pulls an injured male onto Herakles' lap while he is napping under a tree one day, he is to find love in an amnesiac with Multiple Personalities and a very bloody past. And when some people want to tear them apart, will they win? (Slight mention of SaiYuki and LoZ, because he needs a past I can work with.( Will be Slash/Yaoi (M to be safe.)))
1. Chapter 1: Herakles, meet Akilina

A young man between the ages of 25 to 29 is sleeping in the shade of a short but sturdy tree with many, between 50 to a hundred, stray cats napping on and around him. He has slightly messy dark chocolate brown hair with a double curl on top and bangs framing his face handsomely. He is wearing a slightly baggy white T-shirt under a tan open long sleeve shirt, slightly baggy dark blue jeans and flipflops mostly cover his olive skin. This is Herakuresu "Herakles" Karupushi. Unknown to the man and the cats is that someone is also sleeping in the branches above them. This person, a very feminate male, has long strawberry blonde hair with red highlights of freshly spilt blood pulled into a braid that hangs down a few inches above the man and the cats while bangs cover the left side of his face and but one could see a little of what looks like scars, he is wearing a lavender tunic that ends mid-thigh showing a little bit of dark purple shorts that end a little below the knees, dark purple long sleeve shirt under the tunic and four metal anklets, two on each ankle. On nearby branches are a black leather belt and pouches, a dark brown cloak on another branch, on a branch above the person is a dagger in its sheath and a handgun also in its holder hanging by the dagger. This young man does not know his name as he was kidnapped at a young age.

A cat is climbing up the man who has his back against the trunk of the tree when it notices the rope of hair hanging down. It situates itself on the man's head and starts to climb the tree and when it got close to the hair, it jumped from the tree to the hair, latching onto it and pulling the very small male from his resting place near the top of the tree. Unfortunately, the branches of this tree are situated so if anyone fell from the tree, they would be scratched and lightly impaled by the branches themselves and that is what happened when he fell from near the top of the tree. The cats at the bottom of the tree sensed the danger of being where they are ran away while at the same time waking the man at the trunk of the same tree.

Herakles suddenly has a lap full of an injured stranger full of scratches and impaled by small to medium size branches though those are few in between thankfully. A few seconds later the belt, cloak and weapons fell out of the tree landing around them.

"W-what the hell?! Shit!" he cursed. Herakles carefully examines the stranger, noting all the scratches and slightly more serious injures. He carefully gathers the male into his arms while gathering the belongings of the male.

Once Herakles has everything, he carefully started to jog back to his house just a street over from where he was.

**- Time Skip: A Couple Hours Later - **

It is now night time with the moon in the sky. Herakles steps back from the bed in the spare bedroom of his house. On the bed is the same small male from before is now naked with only the bandages and a tan blanket covering him. On the bedside table is his belongings and hair-ties. Herakles already tried to find an ID and had to throw away the unknown male's clothes as they were ruined beyond repair and it is hard to get blood out of clothes. Herakles has some stray cats guarding the small male and to keep an eye on him as he leaves the door cracked open for the cats as he goes to his own bedroom to go to sleep till morning. He would have had a dreamless sleep if the unknown male's alternate personalities didn't have to speak to him.

**- Dreamscape -**

Herakles opens his eyes to find two versions of the unknown male in the next room over in front of him.

"Yo!" spoke the sky blue eyed version while the blood red eyed version looks Herakles up and down, as if trying to determine if he is worthy.

"Look, I know this is weird but hear us out ... well me really as Red here doesn't like talking. So me and Red here has determined that Lavender, the one in the waking realm, needs a new slate for a while and your the lucky bastard to take care of him. And when I mean new slate, I mean it. Meaning no idea on how to talk, no idea on how to walk though he will know how to take a piss so your good there, no idea on his name not that we ever had an idea on our names in the first place, he will slowly regain his memories and his left eye's abilities." explained Blue.

"So, does this mean I can give you guys names?" Herakles asked.

"Um . . . Yeah, I think." answered Blue.

"Ok, so you Blue are Kynthia while you Red are Athanasios. The one I'm going to be taking care of will be Akilina." spoke Herakles.

"Ok, so we will talk to you again if we forgot something to tell you. Best let your questions be answered in time." spoke Kynthia as everything started to fade out and Herakles slowly woke up to find it nearing nine'o clock in the morning. Suddenly a crash came from the next room where the newly named Akilina rests.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so Hi I am new to the Hetalia fan-fictions but I really like Greece, Russia, Denmark and Canada. Um . . . I really tried to get GreeceHerakles, but I don't think I did a good job. As you can see I will be trying to write a two to three-shot or a full on story with sex just to see if I can type/write it. So, please review and tell me if I got Herakles right. Oh, and the names are supposed to be greek and the site that I got them from is:**

**baby name guide . com**

**Just take out the spaces. If they are wrong, please tell me nicely. The names meaning:**

**Akilina - little eagle**

**Athanasios - immortal**

**and**

**Kynthia - moon**

**I repeat, if they are wrong please tell me nicely and suggest something of the like to replace them. Oh, I am pretty sure some of you are going to be confused on who has what name, so here: **

**the one with Lavender eyes is Akilina, the one with sky blue eyes is Kynthia while the one with blood red eyes is Athanasios.**

**So, Read, Review and Favorite. Tell me if you like it or not and if there is something I can do to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Akilina, meet Ivan, Gil & Mat

**- Akilina's PoV - **

The blackness is fading for me to see. As I slowly sit up, the cloth covering me pools down at my waist. I look to my right first to find creatures looking at me. I am not sure what they are so I slowly back away to my left without looking, which means I fell of the thing I was laying on. I slightly waved my right arm when I fell and knocked something to the ground with a crash. The crash was a bit loud for me that crawled into a corner and pulled my legs to my chest and placed my head on my knees, waiting for someone or something to hurt me because I made a mess. I don't know why I thought that but I believe it is in-inst-instincual. About a minute later, I hear someone or something enter the room. I must be a person because he must be trying to speak to me but I can't understand him. So, I slowly lift my head to see a man with dark hair and mix color eyes.

The man pointed at himself and said something then he pointed at me and said something else.

"He . . . ra . . . klis . . ." I spoke slowly trying to pronounce the first word without mangling it. "A . . . ki . . . li . . . na . . ." I slowly spoke what appears to be my name. The man repeated and stressed the part of his name that I got wrong while comferming that I got my name right.

"Hera . . .kles . . . Akilina . . ." I repeated the man's name better than the first time while I repeated my name without hes-hesitation I think the word is. The man, Herakles, nodded his head when I got it right this time. He slowly sat down in front of me, making sure to keep his hands where I can see them. He then started to said things slowly while pointing them out in the room, be patient when I mess things up.

When the sun is high in the sky, Herakles slowly gets up and then holds his hands out as if to help me get up. I hesitate for a second before I put my hands on his. He grips my hands slightly and started to pull me up. It took a minute before I am fully standing on my feet. It is now obivous to me that he is taller and prob-probably older than me. He starts walking ba-backwards while at the same time pulls my fo-forward. Slowly but surely we walk out of the room I was in and into a different room with a table, a couple of chairs, rock tables up against the wall with different objects. Herakles leads me to the chairs and sits me down. He then goes to a weird towering object, opens what appears to be a door that when open let out cold air, pulls out a few things he identifies as lunch meat and cheese, closes the contraption, walks over to what he also identifies as counters, opens a smaller contraption, pulls out 'bread'. He walks back to the table I am sitting at and starts putting a 'sandwich' together. Once he made two of these 'sandwiches' he gave me one, and he started eating the other. Once I seen him do it, I started eating mine. And thus, this is how our days went though I never slept in a bed, he allowed me to make a 'pillow corner' to sleep in. Days turned into weeks as I slowly learned how to talk and how to do things once more when he told me that I have 'amnesia', meaning I won't re-remem-remember anything prior to waking up that day and that if I wanted my memories back, that I should let it come to me.

**- A Month Later; Day of the World Meeting; 3rd PoV -**

It is the time of the month for the World Meeting at the World Summit. Herakles is packing up a couple of extra clothes for himself and Akilina while Aki is putting a bag together to hold stuff for him to do while there. Hera explained to Aki that he really shouldn't be there but if Aki was good and not cause trouble, Hera would buy him the coloring book he was eyeing the other day. In Aki's bag is a few coloring books, crayons, color pencils, a drawing book, drawing pencils, colored drawing pencils and many sharpies of different shades of different colors, also a couple of blankets and a pillow. Aki is wearing a large baggy T-shirt that slips over his shoulders and ends mid-thigh, baggy blue jeans that go over his feet hiding his anklets, around his waist is his black leather belt and pouches and his sheathed dagger that he wasn't allowed to use unless in self-defense, and over all of this is a light purple parka with a white fur-lined hood that ends just a couple inches above his knees and hiding his neck is a long lavender scarf. The bag holding his activities is a messenger bag with three connecting triangles making a fourth up-side down triangle in the middle.

The only going for Aki when the others notice that he is there is that Aki will ignore them because he wouldn't understand what they is saying. Hera gets inside the drivers side of his Toyota Yaris Greece 2010 while Aki gets inside the passenger's side. As Aki is about to close the door of the vehicle, about five stray cats get inside as the door closes. Aki looks to Hera who shrugs and starts to drive to the Meeting place. Once there, they get out and follow Hera inside the building.

"Aki, you see . . . that empty . . . seating area? I . . . want you . . . to stay . . . there. The bathroom . . . is through . . . that door. Be good . . . and I will . . . buy you that . . . coloring book I . . . promised, alright?" instructed Hera to Aki who nodded in understanding before moving to the appointed area. Hera watched him until Aki brought out a coloring book and started coloring, Hera moved into the meeting room as the last one there.

About a couple hours later, a large man with short white-blonde hair slightly covering his purple-red eyes, a light pink scarf covering his neck, light tan coat ending mid-shin with many pockets, baggy blue jeans, and brown boots. A second later, a smaller man with short and messy snow-white hair framing his ruby red eyes and a yellow chick on his head. This one is wearing a blue uniform with an Iron Cross. These two are arguing and look ready to start fighting while a male trying to keep it from happening with wavy blonde hair framing his own purple eyes with a stray piece of hair curled and in-front of his face, he is holding a polar bear cub in his arms and is wearing a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on the front, light blue jeans and red and white sneakers. The two arguing were about to landing blows on each other when out of nowhere, a light yellow crayon flew through the air and hit Ivan Braginski, aka Russia, in the head.

**- Aki's PoV - **

I was coloring in my flower coloring book when the doors to the room Hera went through a couple of hours ago burst open with a bang. I look up to see three unknowns walk through, two are arguing while the third is trying to stop it from coming to blows, though it doesn't look like it is working. I go back to my coloring when I sensed it the ones arguing are about to fight I randomly grabbed a crayon and threw it at the one I could sense would do the most damage. It sailed threw the air and hit the tallest one in the head. They stopped and stared at the crayon on the ground and followed it back to me. They stared at me while I stared at them for about ten seconds before I went back to my coloring and grabbed a different shade of yellow to start coloring the sunflower in my book.

About a minute or two later a large shadow loomed over me. I look up to see the tallest one trying to scare me with a childish/creepy smile and a menacing aura surrounding him, so I decided to scare him at his own game. I closed my eye, smiled my own childish/creepy smile and surrounded myself with a menacing aura that spoke of forgotten experience. The men paused when I did this so I decided to pull out a spare drawing pad and my drawing pencils and started to draw the smallest man. I drew a battle field with blood on the dirt and broken buildings, locked in battle is the small man with a wooden hockey stick hitting a taller man, who more obvious muscle than the smaller man, in the head. I then start coloring it with a mix of coloring pencils and sharpies, once done I show it to him. He seems to be very shocked by the scene I drew that he started talking in another language that I don't know. I sign my name that I have been given in one of the destroyed buildings, carefully tore it out of the pad and set it in front of him. I then start packing my things while the small man talked to the other two, once that was done I moved to the doors where Hera is standing, waiting for me. We got into the car and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people! I am back! and much sooner that I thought I would. Anyway, so we see Herakles, Akilina, Russia aka Ivan Braginski, Prussia aka Gilbert something, and Canada aka Matthew Williams! I hope I got Herakles' way of speaking right . . . AND I forgot something in the first chapter . . .<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA - AXIS POWERS, I ONLY OWN MY OMC AND HIS MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES AND THE PLOT BUT I'M NOT SURE 'CAUSE I READ SOME LIKE THIS BEFORE!**

**There, done . . . So, Read - Review - and Favorite! Please!**


End file.
